


i do adore

by coldairballoons



Series: Intertwined [11]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: Scars were a thing that Llewelyn Watts knew all too well.
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Series: Intertwined [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132649
Kudos: 27





	i do adore

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished season 14 and WOO. WOOOOOO, GUYS.   
> (Also, I noticed that Watts has a scar from the bullet in Brother's Keeper, which is where this idea came from!)

“What’s this one from?”

Gentle fingers grazed over Llewelyn’s skin, and he shuddered at the warmth against his cold body. Jack’s hands were always so warm, calloused, perfect, a feeling he couldn’t ever truly forget, no matter how hard he tried. 

Biting back a sigh, a mumbled reply fell from his lips. “Bullet.”

“You were shot?” A look of concern passed over his lover’s face, and Jack sat up slightly--his hand, however, didn’t stop its gentle brushing against his upper arm. It was comforting, in a sense, to know that no matter what Jack learned about his partner, he wouldn’t stop touching him like this during their lonely nights. “When?”

“Grazed, erm…” Llewelyn sucked in a breath, ducking his head down a bit to think. In all honesty, some of his injuries and scars came in nothing more than faded memories, but this one… this one, he didn’t want to relive, not really. “...some time ago, it… really doesn’t matter.”

Jack propped himself up on the pillow with his arm, nodding. “It does matter, but if you don’t want to discuss…”

“Not… quite yet.” The detective looked up once more, gaze flicking from one of Jack’s eyes to the other. There was no look of malice, nor of a force pushing him to speak. Just concern, a look he knew all too well in Jack’s gaze at this point.

But rather than dwell in that--the pair knew that if they were to dwell much deeper, it would grow impossible to escape that worry--Jack leaned forward to press a kiss to Llewelyn’s upper arm, right above where the scar was. His lips were soft, and he could feel Jack’s eyelashes against his skin as he moved up to kiss his shoulder, then his neck. 

His jaw was next, and Llewelyn bit back a small laugh as Jack’s lips traced his Adam’s apple. The tickle was soon forgotten, though, as his lover pulled Llewelyn’s face up, looking in his eyes with such admiration that Llewelyn had never known.

“I adore you.” He whispered, breath mingling with Llewelyn’s. He moved in to close the kiss, and finally, Llewelyn let himself drift away from the worries and scars of the past, to the brightness, closeness, and happiness of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat at @coldairballoons and @bisexualwilliammurdoch on Tumblr!


End file.
